Mon Petit Pois
by BethanyMClark16
Summary: Tony tracks Ziva down but will he get to see the woman he loves most again? TIVA CUTENESS


**Set after Ziva leaves. Grab your tissues…you'll need them…my First ever fic…also please don't be hatin' on me if I get Ellie Bishop's character wrong…I haven't seen any of the episodes where she has been on the team because those episodes/seasons aren't out in the UK yet! It's longer than I expected it to be but please enjoy and R&R **

**Oh and the usual disclaimer stuff: These characters aren't mine they are owned by NCIS blah, blah, blah, we all know the drill.**

**Tony tracks Ziva down but will he get t****o see the woman he loves most again?**

Ziva David had been gone from the NCIS MCR team for over two months. The whole team had been affected since her departure and it rocked Tony DiNozzo the most. She had been his partner on the job and he had already lost his first partner Kate Todd before Ziva joined in her place. He stared across the room at the desk Ziva and Kate used to sit at. Memories whirled through his head and he had to shake them away before he lost it. He stared at the bubbly blonde who now sat in Ziva's place. He couldn't help but feel a slight resentment towards her. She seemed too happy, cheerful all the time. She was nothing like Ziva. He looked away. Of course she wasn't. Ziva was irreplaceable. He looked at the photo he kept of her from the trip they took to Paris undercover. A million words which described her flashed through his head "Stunning, sweet but kickass, temperamental, loving". He looked back up at Ellie Bishop who was happily sat on her desk with her legs crossed, a laptop on her knee, chewing gum. Tony got irritated "Bishop get off your desk. It's unprofessional." Tim McGee looked over from his desk at Tony. Ellie put her laptop on the desk and walked over to Tony. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" She asked. Tony stood up. "I'm the senior agent. And I'm asking you to sit at your desk properly. You are at your office not at your home." Ellie waited then moved away and sat properly. "Yes, 'Very' Special Agent DiNozzo." Tony glared at her. That was something he had called himself all the time when Ziva was here but it wasn't the same without her. His jokes and movie references were always understood now. They didn't go straight over anyone's heads like they did with Ziva. There was no one to correct when simple English was said wrong, like there were with Ziva. In the end Tony had given up joking and referring to films all the time. He had quietened down and spoke really only when necessary. There was no more calling McGee names and making fun out of everything he did. Bishop looked at his unsmiling face. "What's wrong Tony? Cat got your tongue?" Tony snapped just as their boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked in. "No, Bishop it hasn't. Just don't call me that. It's Tony, DiNozzo or Agent DiNozzo. Got it?" With that he walked out of the office. Tim stood up and walked over to Gibbs. Bishop sat there staring after Tony. "Gibbs, he's different. He isn't who he used to be. I think Ziva leaving is really affecting him. More than he is letting on." Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, McGee, I know." McGee stood up and walked back to his desk. "Can someone tell me what's up with him because I don't get it" Gibbs looked at her. "No." Bishop sighed and got back to work. Something bugged her every time Tony looked at this desk. He always had a look on his face. She knew he wasn't seeing her sat there but he was seeing Ziva. It made her feel uncomfortable. From the start when she first found out about Kate and Ziva she never felt right sitting at this desk. She knew Tony had had close relationships with Kate and Ziva and losing them both must have been hard on him but she wanted to get on with him like he got on with them. She didn't want to replace them, damn, she knew she couldn't but she wanted Tony to act like he would have as if it was Ziva or Kate. She could tell he had changed from whatever he was like before because Ducky, Palmer, Abby, Gibbs and McGee always looked at him worriedly or spoke of it when Tony wasn't around. She wanted to know the man they once had but she knew it was unlikely. She didn't feel like she belonged here. Tony had never been very welcoming but he accepted her. He had to, they were partners now, and they had to protect each other on a daily basis despite her making a mistake which nearly cost Tony his life. She had made one mistake. She forgot to report back to him while on a stake out and he went looking for her thinking she was in some sort of trouble and had got shot twice in the shoulder. She thought about that. If he didn't care he would have reported a problem back to Gibbs not come looking for her himself. She got into trouble with Gibbs for that. Gibbs and McGee were stood at the plasma when Tony walked back in. He went and stood next to them both. "I gotta lead." He handed Gibbs a file. Gibbs opened it and there was a picture of Ziva there. Under the photo were different documents about where she could be. Tony snatched the file back. "Uh- sorry Boss…wrong...um wrong file, hang on." He shoved that one in his desk and locked it and then picked up the right one. "Here." He looked away awkwardly as Gibbs took the file. Bishop had also seen the Ziva file and stood in the group awkwardly. "McGee take Bishop to where the suspect is. I'm going to go to the parent's house." Tony stood waiting for instructions. "Boss? Shouldn't I go with McGee to find the suspect, considering I was the one who found out about him anyway?" Gibbs shook his head. "Well what am I supposed to do?" he asked annoyed. The others stood waiting to hear what Gibbs was going to say. "Find her." Tony stepped back, Bishops shoulders slumped and McGee smiled. Gibbs glared at them. "You're not paid to stand around. Go!" They all left Tony stood there who didn't move until he really registered what Gibbs said. _'Find her'._ Ziva. Gibbs was giving Tony permission to find Ziva. He ran to his desk and started looking. After about an hour he felt like giving up. He always ended up with nothing. Abby came up minutes later and walked up to Tony. "Why did they leave you behind?" Tony looked up. "Gibbs told me to stay here and look for her." Abby cocked her head. "Look for who?" Tony looked at her for a minute as if she had just asked who the president of the United Stated was. "Ziva." Abby grinned. "No way?! And? What have you got so far?" Tony looked down. "Nothing. She really doesn't want to be found." Abby shook her head "Tony. You know her. You can find her. Just stop and think. Stop digging so deep and think. Ok? I'll be downstairs if you need me." With that she walked out. Tony sat there thinking about what she had said. Stop thinking. Stop digging so deep. That was it! "Abby you're a genius!" Tony muttered to himself as he opened up his live chat. He did know her. She was testing people. She wanted to know who would try everything to find her but everyone else looking, like him, was going too far to find her. If they really knew her they would see it was obvious. You didn't need to dig to find her. You could get in contact with her in the most obvious way. He searched her name in the 'search' bar of his online chat and read her status. "Online." He grinned and typed his first message. **"Where are you?"** he didn't have to wait long before he got a reply. **"On a bus to Tel-Aviv."** He smiled as he read the message. He typed back. **"Tel-Aviv? Exploring your roots?"** She replied back immediately. **"Something like that. Reconnecting. Thinking."** He paused for a minute before replying. **"Thinking about…?"** she replied straight away again. **"At the moment, you." **He paused and just read the last message. He thought about what he should send back then typed out his message. **"Want some company?"** she replied moments later. **"Yes :-)****"** Tony smiled. She rarely used simile faces in messages. He typed out his reply. **"****Count to a million. On my way."** Moments after the message had been read Ziva ended the conversation. Tony sat back. He had finally found the woman he had been looking for, for the past two months and it was if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. As soon as they had started talking it was as if they had only spoken yesterday. He went onto the internet and searched for flights to Tel-Aviv. He smiled to himself as he booked the next flight to Tel-Aviv which was in a weeks' time. He'd send an email to Vance and Gibbs letting them know he was taking personal leave. He shook his head. Gibbs never used email. He'd send one to Vance and write up a written leave request form for Gibbs and have it done by tomorrow. He decided he wouldn't wait for the other to get back before he left so he just went home to pack for his week. He typed up an email for Vance when he got home and wrote out his form for Gibbs to hand in to him in the morning.

When the team got back to the Squadroom Tony wasn't there. Bishop wandered over to his desk and started rifling through his stuff. "Bishop get away from there." Gibbs snapped at her. She walked back to the desk she sat at and started tapping her fingers on the desk. "McGee call Tony. Ask him where he is." McGee nodded at his boss and picked up his phone. On the second ring Tony picked up. "DiNozzo?" he said. McGee spoke. "Boss wants to know where you are." He said. He waited for Tony to speak and then returned his phone to its cradle. McGee looked at Gibbs. "He went home. He is packing for Tel-Aviv. He leaves on Monday." Gibbs looked at his calendar. Three days away. "I take it he found Ziva then." McGee shrugged. "He never said. He might be going to look for her. You did say he could." Gibbs nodded and sat down. Bishop sat in silence throughout the whole exchange between Gibbs and McGee. She knew once Tony had his mind on doing something, he'd do it no matter what the cost. She glanced over at his empty desk. She needed to look through his stuff. She took her cell out of her pocket and dialled her desk phone number. She picked it up. "Hello...yes I'll send him down just now…ok bye." Bishop looked at Gibbs. "Someone at the front desk wants to talk to you." Gibbs nodded and walked out. As soon as the elevator doors closed Bishop jumped up and ran to Tony's desk. McGee looked at her. "What are you doing?! That's Tony's private stuff." Bishop shrugged. "I need to find something out." She opened his private chat up on the computer and looked up recent chats. Under all the different names that were there she saw the one she was looking for. 'Ziva David.' She looked through his chat history and saw that nine messages had been passed between them. She stood up triumphant but with a pang of jealousy. "If Gibbs caught you you'd be in trouble." Bishop nodded but carried on typing into Tony's computer to try and see the messages. "Bishop" Gibbs' voice barked across the squadroom. She stood bolt upright and glanced at her boss. "Gibbs?" He stood in front of her. "You used an excuse that there was a person in the lobby to hack into Tony's computer?" Bishop looked away awkwardly. "I…well…no…you heard my phone ring." McGee was already typing on his computer. He spoke up after a bit more typing "Uh…boss. She called herself when she said someone was in the lobby for you." Gibbs turned to look at McGee then back at Bishop. Bishop glared at McGee. "Why did you tell him that?!" She hissed at him. McGee glared at her letting her know that he wasn't happy with what she had done. Bishop grinned awkwardly at them. "I found something out though." Gibbs glared at her. "What?" He snapped. She pointed at Tony's computer. "He got in touch with Ziva. He messaged her and she replied. He found her." Gibbs walked away. "That has nothing to do with you, Bishop. He would have told us when he was ready. Did you see what had been sent between them?" Bishop just started to shake her head when the messages contents popped up on the screen. She looked at them and read each one quickly. "Yes." Gibbs frowned and pointed to her desk. "Sit and forget it." She did as she was told and the day continued. McGee was curious to know what had gone on between Tony and Ziva but he wasn't going to dig into his best friends business.

At his home twenty three blocks from the Navy Yard, Tony DiNozzo was packing for his trip to Israel when he received a text message. He groaned thinking it would be Gibbs texting to ask what the hell happened to him. He grinned when he remembered Gibbs always called and never sent texts. He fished his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. He looked at the blank message from an unknown number. Minutes later he got another text from the same number. **"Sorry. That was supposed to say have you booked you flights yet? Ziva." **He grinned. He saved her number and replied to the text. **"Yep. Booked them earlier. For Monday morning. Any problem with that?"** She replied after he had finished stuffing things into his bag. **"No. I will pick you up from the airport. Text me when you land. How long are you staying?"** Tony squished his suitcase and zipped it up. **"A week. Any problem with that?"** he repeated the question again. Ziva replied instantly again. **"No. See you then."** Tony smiled and switched his phone off. He set his alarm for six am and went to bed.

Tony had filled out the leave request from and had it on Gibbs desk by seven thirty the next morning. He had sent Vance his email last night before bed so he was hoping he had got an email back this morning. He checked his inbox but there was nothing in it from Vance. An email confirming his ticket had been booked, one from the dentist, plus a load of others. Abby suddenly legged it in and over to his desk. "Bishop told me you got in contact with Ziva yesterday! Is she ok? Did you speak face to face? What happened?" She begged Tony to tell her everything. Tony frowned. "How did Bishop know I spoke to Ziva?" Abby glanced away and hesitated but the desire to know everything that happened in the exchange between Tony and Ziva over powered her and she blurted it out. "She hacked your computer." Tony frowned. "I am going to pay her back!" He snapped. He thought about how he could do it but everything he thought about doing was a trick he'd pulled on Ziva and he didn't want to use them on Bishop. They were only for him and Ziva to laugh about. He breathed deeply and then looked at Abby. "No. I am going to be extra nice to her. That can be her punishment. She can think I am going to do something but I won't…well I might spit in a coffee I buy her but that will be-" Abby cut him off. "Tony! Tell me what happened!" Tony looked at her. "Well we spoke and then she said she was thinking about me and I asked if she wanted company and she said yes and it ended there." Abby frowned. "Is that it?" Tony shook his head. "I'm visiting on Monday for a week." Abby squealed in delight and hugged Tony. "Well I have a card and present for her. Can you give it to her for me? Pleeaaassseee?" Tony laughed and nodded. "Sure I can, Abs." Tony was sat by himself in the Squadroom after Abby disappeared down to her lab but he was happy being alone. If Ziva was still here he would be getting impatient, wanting people to come in so he could annoy them but now he was quite content sitting, thinking. He heard the elevator ding and the doors open and he sighed as he realised his peace was over when he heard Bishop talking loudly on the phone. He looked up as she stormed over to her desk. She looked like she was going to kill someone as she snapped down the phone at whoever it was she was talking to. Another Ziva trait he picked up in Bishop. He glared at her but then remembered his was supposed to be acting nice so she thought something was going to happen to her. She hung up the phone and he grinned at her. "Morning, Bishop. Didn't sleep so well last night?" She glared at him. "I slept fine. But I woke up with my mom howling down the phone in my ear, Agent DiNozzo." Tony smiled at her. He knew she was only saying Agent DiNozzo to try and wind him up after his rant at her yesterday. He was fine with that. He kept up his act. "You sleep with your phone glued to your ear? I'll remember that." He smiled his charming DiNozzo smile. She smiled back and then thought _'Holy crap…what has he done?!'_ She started looking around for any pranks he might have pulled before she got there. "What's wrong, Ellie? Lost something?" She glared at him. "No! What did you do?" He looked at her innocently and laughed. "What do you mean, what did I do?" She practically growled at him which made his mind flashback to Ziva and he dropped the act. Bishop looked at him. "I don't trust you." He stood up and walked out. "I'm going to get coffee." She watched him go and wondered what was going on in his mind. He often had these moments where he would be fine one minuet but after she did or said something he would snap out of it and go back to the DiNozzo she knew, and not the one the others used to know. He walked back with three coffees in just after McGee arrived and gave him one. "Thanks Tony." McGee said and sat down. Tony walked over to Bishops desk and carefully placed a coffee in front of her. She glanced up at him. She was worried he did something to the coffee but his face was so serious and sad that she didn't think he had. He sat down and he and McGee started typing and drinking their coffee. She downed the coffee and threw the cup it was bought to her in the bin. Suddenly Tony started laughing. McGee and her jumped and looked at him. "Tony? Are you ok?" McGee asked. Tony looked at Bishop. "Enjoy your coffee, Bishop?" She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Why?" Tony laughed a little bit more. "Just wondering." She looked at the empty coffee cup in the garbage and then at Tony. "What did you do to it DiNozzo?" He looked at her innocently. "I spat in it." Bishop stood up and stormed over to Tony's desk picked up his coffee cup, ripped the lid off and dumped the boiling liquid over his head. Tony let out a yelp of pain. "Bishop!" Gibbs barked as he walked in. Bishop turned to face him and Tony tried to rip his boiling shirt and jacket off. "What?" She said standing in front of Tony trying to hide the fact that she poured boiling liquid over him. McGee scampered over to Tony with a cold bottle of water and poured that over Tony's burning scalp. Gibbs looked at Bishop. "What was that for?" Bishop stopped trying to hide Tony. "He spat in my coffee." Gibbs looked at her "Yeah? Well count yourself lucky he didn't piss in it." He walked to his desk and grabbed another bottle of water and gave it to McGee who poured that over Tony's head. "DiNozzo grab a shower." Gibbs instructed. Tony bent down and picked out one of his clean shirts from the drawer of his desk and headed down to the shower room. Gibbs sat at his desk and McGee called a cleaner in to tidy up the mess that they had made by Tony's desk. The cleaner came in and tided up as best he could and then left. Gibbs phone rang and he heard Abby practically screaming from the other end "GIBBS YOU HAVE TO COME DOWN TO MY LAB NOW!" Gibbs stood up and walked out. As soon as he went McGee glared at Bishop. "You didn't need to do that to him." She looked up. "He spat in my coffee, McGee." McGee stood up and walked angrily over to Bishop's desk. "No. He has been through hell these past two months. We all have but he has been worse than the rest of us. He used to be different. Funnier, pulled more practical jokes. He'd call me names and always be late. He'd brag about how many women he'd sleep with and he always talked about nothing in particular or he was always refereeing to movies. He'd dig Ziva about anything he really could. You know exactly what his is like now. It started pretty much as soon as she left. He turns up to work on time, he never says anything to amuse anyone and he doesn't pull practical jokes. He doesn't call me names and he hasn't bragged about any woman since Ziva left. He hasn't referred to a movie and he doesn't dig at anyone to annoy them. He isn't who he used to be and it's because Ziva left. When Kate died he went back to being himself after about a month maybe less but this is different. If he was going to go back to being the person he was before Ziva left he'd need Ziva here to do that for him. He pulled a small joke at you for digging into his business and you pour boiling coffee all over his head. He is having a hard time without you making it worse for him." McGee broke eye contact with her and saw Tony and Gibbs stood staring at him. Gibbs walked over and clapped him on the back once and without saying a work walked swiftly to his desk. Tony walked over to his and sat down and McGee walked awkwardly over to his. Tony wrote on a scrap piece of paper and launched it at McGee. It bounced off his head and landed on his desk. McGee glared at Tony who was now looking at his computer typing away. He opened the paper and read what it said. _"Thanks, McGee__J__"_ McGee smiled as he folded the paper and slipped it into his desk drawer. Gibbs looked at the request form on his desk for Tony and signed the approved box. He gave it back to Tony who thanked him. Tony checked his inbox to see if Director Vance had sent him an email back. He had and Tony held his breath as he opened it and read it.

** "****Agent DiNozzo under the circumstances of the disappearance of Agent David I am allowing you a week's personal leave. Next time you would like to take leave I would like to be notified two weeks before your departure. Make sure to notify Gibbs."**

Tony grinned. "What so amazing that you're grinning all over the place, DiNozzo?" Bishop asked. Tony glared at her and turned to Gibbs. "Boss, Vance accepted my leave request." Gibbs nodded. He glanced up at the balcony outside M-TAC and saw Vance stood there. Gibbs nodded and Vance nodded back and walked off. Gibbs looked at Tony and McGee who were stood talking. He knew DiNozzo needed to see Ziva and know she was ok but he was worried after his return he would withdraw even further but it was important to Tony so he wasn't going to stop him.

They carried on for the next three days as normal not mentioning Tony's upcoming trip to Israel. The night before Tony's departure Abby held a small meeting in the squadroom. Everyone was gathered, including Bishop. Tony looked at Abby. "Why are we having a meeting?" Abby mock glared at Tony. "You fly to Israel tomorrow. That means we won't see you for a whole week! We need to say goodbye." Tony laughed. "Wow, Abs. A whole week without seeing me." Abby frowned. "I'll miss you. And I bet everyone else here will too but we know it is for a good cause." Tony's phone blipped. He took it out of his pocket and read the text. **"You are still coming tomorrow?"** He smiled as he typed out his response**. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."** Abby lunged at him. "Was that Ziva? Did she text you?!" Tony snapped his phone shut and stuffed it in his pocket. "Maybe. I'd like to go home, Abs because I have a long flight so get what you want to say out" He smiled his charming DiNozzo smile at her. "Well, ok. One, I'll miss you, two, I want you to say hi to Ziva and tell her we all miss her and we want her back and she is missed and I want her to at least send me a text or an email. I have a present for her and I made it from everyone because no one else got her a present but I don't mind. Tell her we are happy she is ok and she can visit anytime she wants." Tony looked at her. "Is that it? You wouldn't like me to give her an envelope filled with kisses?" he said sarcastically but in a jokey way. Abby frowned. "That wasn't a lot." Tony picked up his bag to leave and Abby lunged at him. "Byeee, Tony!" He hugged her back and shook Gibbs's, McGee, Ducky's and Palmer's hands. "Give her our love." Ducky said. Tony nodded. Just as Tony got to the elevator he stopped and turned to face Bishop, realizing he hadn't said goodbye to her. "Laters, Bishop. See ya in a week. Have fun…Working" he grinned his devilish grin. She nodded "Whatever, DiNozzo." He stepped in the elevator and pressed the button for the garage. As he went down he shook his head. That whole thing Abby planned was almost as if they wouldn't be seeing him again in a weeks' time. He smiled at her. Always the one to overdo it. Back up in the squadroom everyone went back to their desks. Abby went and stood in front of Bishops. "You were going to let him leave without saying goodbye." Bishop looked at Abby. "I would have sent him a text or something. It's not like I won't see him again." Abby frowned and Gibbs spoke up. "You might not. He might decide he likes it better in Israel with Ziva." Abby turned her death-stare on Gibbs. "Gibbs! Don't say that! You know he'll be back." Gibbs looked up at her with a smile in his eyes. "I know, Abs." McGee sat typing at his computer ignoring everyone else. In all honesty he was quite worried about Tony going to Israel. What if Tony _did _decide to stay with Ziva? Then what? They would have lost two team members within the space of two months. And although McGee never admitted it but Tony was his best friend. He sent Tony a quick text while everyone else was discussing it. **"You will be coming back after the trip right?" **Tony didn't bother to wait before he responded. **"Well, Probie, I might but if I get a nice tan, then I might stay there :-)" **McGee's stomach dropped. Tony said it himself. He might stay. **"Are you joking?"** he replied quickly. Tony didn't respond straight away and McGee had the fear that Tony was being serious. He jumped to see the text when it came through. **"Yeah. I'm joking. I can't stay there…as much as I might want to stay with her, DC is where I belong." **McGee breathed a sigh of relief. Tony would be coming back. To make Tony feel better about not being able to stay with Ziva he replied. **"Well maybe you might bring her back."** After that he didn't get a response. He thought it was either too sensitive for Tony because he knew she wouldn't come back or he had fallen asleep. Back at home Tony felt a twist in the pit of his stomach. He'd just read McGee's last text but he knew she wasn't coming back. He was going to try all he could to but he knew it was very unlikely. He tried to get some sleep but he couldn't. He lay in bed thinking about what he was going to say to Ziva when he saw her at the airport. _"Hey, Sweet-cheeks, I've missed you"_ He smiled at the memory of his and Ziva's first undercover mission together where she acquired that nickname. A lump formed in his throat as he fought back tears knowing he'd never be on another undercover assignment with her again. He fell asleep thinking that and ending up dreaming about Ziva. When he woke up he was refreshed and ready to go. He had booked the cab the night before for eleven am to get him to the airport by eleven thirty for his flight at two o'clock. He paced around his apartment waiting for the cab. "Come on where are you?" He said aloud. He checked the time. Five past. His phone blipped so he opened it and read the text from Ziva. **"Are you en route?"** He smiled and punched in a quick reply **"Waiting for cab…should've known they would be late" **His phone blipped again but he never got to see her reply.

Ziva was sat waiting in the airport for Tony. His flight landed half an hour ago. She assumed he had got lost. She waited another half hour before she parked her car and went looking for him. The flight had now been landed an hour and a half and there was still no sign of Tony. She panicked, thinking he had changed his mind about coming. She remembered his text to her _'I wouldn't miss it for the world.' _She walked up to the desk and asked if there had been any reported missing people. The lady shook her head and carried on with what she was doing. She spent another half an hour looking for him and went back to her car in case he had found his way out into the pick-up area. He wasn't there and she climbed back into her seat and rested her head on the steering wheel. Her phone started ringing and she looked at it. The caller ID was Tony. She picked it up "Tony, where are you?" The person who replied to her on the other end wasn't Tony. She frowned as she heard Gibbs' voice. When he was done talking she hung up the phone and put her head back on her hands and let the tears flow. She sat there for a while before the ticket man came to tell her she had outstayed her time. She drove off and pulled up at the side of the road. Sobs racked her body as she sat there. She spun her car around and headed back to the airport. She parked and ran to the desk. She spoke quickly in Hebrew to the woman at the desk. "Is there any chance I can get a flight to Washington DC, now?" The lady checked up her computers and nodded. "There is a spare seat on the flight that leaves in an hour." Ziva pulled out her credit card and handed it to the woman. They booked her flight and she went to check in. She was sat on the plane half an hour before scheduled take off. Ziva rested her head back on the chair and tried to think of nothing so she wouldn't cry. An old lady was seated next to her and spoke in American. "Are you ok?" Ziva looked up at her and nodded and forced a smile onto her face. "I am fine thank you." The lady turned to face her. "Your eyes are telling me you are not." Ziva looked at her. "I am just shaken up that is all." The lady nodded. The plane took off and the motions gently rocked Ziva to sleep. She was woken by the old woman next to her. "We are coming in for landing now." Ziva sat upright and blinked the sleep from her eyes. They were sore from the crying she had done and she rubbed them. They got off the plane and Ziva walked straight out of the airport. She had no luggage so she jumped straight in a cab which took her to the Navy Yard. She climbed out and slowly walked in. She was given an NCIS Visitors badge and someone to escort her up to the squadroom. She turned to face the agent with her. "I am fine, I know my way thank you." He nodded and walked off. She stopped the elevator when it started moving and let herself cry once again. When she had sorted herself out she flicked it back on. She walked slowly into the squadroom. She was nervous of seeing everyone again but she knew she had to. She walked over to Gibbs' office and looked at the team members. As she walked all the way in they looked up at her. Gibbs stood up and hugged her. He knew she had been crying and he kissed the top of her head. McGee stood up and wandered over to her. He smiled lightly at her and she tried to smile back but it wouldn't come. Abby came in and saw her and legged it over and flung herself at Ziva. "Ziva! Oh my God I have missed you so much." Ziva hugged back and turned to see the blonde woman sat in her place. She stood up and walked over to her. "I'm Agent Bishop. It's nice to finally meet you." Ziva nodded. Everyone was dressed in black and Ducky and Palmer made their way up from Autopsy. Ducky had a black bow tie on and a black jacket. "Ziva. It's good to see you. Other than if the circumstance in which we are meeting again." Ziva fought back tears as she hugged Ducky then Palmer. She dared ask the question she had on her mind since she got here. "Is he…downstairs?" Ducky nodded. Ziva let out a jagged breath. "Can I see him?" Ducky looked at Gibbs who nodded. Ducky led her down to Autopsy. He pointed to a table with a body on it. "I'll give you two sometime alone." Ziva nodded and thanked him. She walked over to the table and looked down at the man lying on it. She took his hand and stroked it gently. She pulled back the sheet which covered him to his chin and looked at the bullet hole that had gone straight through his heart. She let the tears flow again. "Oh, Tony" She whispered to him. She lent on the table which he was laid on and covered him back up. She planted a single kiss on his head before walking out. She met Ducky by the elevator and they went back up to the squadroom together. Bishop had got a spare black dress with black heels out and handed them to Ziva. "The funeral is today, so I thought you might like to change?" Ziva took the clothes and smiled. "Thank you" She went and quickly changed into the dress and Abby took her old clothes and dumped them behinds Gibbs' desk. Ziva took her hair out of the pony tail she had it in and ruffled it up. She got into a car with Gibbs, McGee and Ducky. In the other car Bishop was thinking to herself. She understood why Tony felt the way he had over Ziva. She was stunning. More than stunning and everyone knew it.

As they arrived at the crematorium she was shocked at the amount of people had arrived to send Tony away. She never knew he knew this many people. Gibbs whispered something in Ziva's ear and she gave him a look then nodded. As they all took their seats the coffin in which Tony's body was now laid was carried in by Gibbs, McGee and two service men from the church. Bishop looked at Ziva whose eyes were already filled with tears. The Father gave a speech, then Tony's dad and Gibbs. The Father returned to the microphone then said that Ziva David also wanted to give a speech. He nodded at her and she went up. She stood looking at the many faces that were there and then she glanced at Gibbs who nodded encouragingly at her. "I knew Tony for eight years and we…didn't get along at first. He felt the need to…dig at me whenever he could and I'd get back at him if I could. He would correct every little mistake I made in the English language. We would snicker…" Gibbs shook his head and mouthed "Bicker" at her. "…Bicker. He would have corrected me there. I would say he is looking down saying 'Damn Ziva…its bicker not snicker'" A light laugh rumbled through the church. She continued. "As the years went on we grew closer. I hated seeing him hurt and upset but he would always hide it with his DiNozzo charm. He would refer to movies all the time and it would get on everyone's nerves but that is what made him who he is. Coming into work boasting about which new woman he took home was also one of his very annoying but lovable traits that made him, who he was. His comments at inappropriate times made him fun to be around. Working a crime scene with him talking and talking would do your head in but when he wasn't there it never felt right. There was always a silence that needed to be filled but no one could fill it because no one could think of as much to say as Tony DiNozzo." Another laugh rippled through the church. "I hear people saying "You can't say people are irreplaceable because there are 7 billion people in this world" but I can tell you now, there may be others like Tony, but he was who he was and no one could be exactly like him. Tony is irreplaceable and he always will be. I hate that it took me this long and I waited until he was gone to admit it to myself but I love Tony DiNozzo. I love him with all my heart and I always will wherever he is. And until the day we meet again…goodbye Mon petit pois"

**THE END…**

**Do not ask me how I managed to kill Tony because I have no idea. **


End file.
